Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton
by Skater Princess
Summary: New Summary! Chase gets sick with HIV and House and his crew must investegate how he got it to save him. ChasexCameron, CuddyxHouse, WilsonxCuddy, CameronxHouse. MAJOR CHASE ANGST! Warning:language,rape,cutting and AIDS
1. James and Charles Chase

Disclaimer: No, I don't own House. But House owns us all. o0

**Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton**

**Chapter One**

Snow fell upon the rooftop of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. This of course was unsurprising living in New Jersey. You know what else is unsurprising? Gregory House's usual snippy self as he walked into work, his infamous cane tapping the ground as he walked to the elevator, as usual, heading to his office, where he would, as usual, see his three ducklings quacking on about their usual boring (and rather insignifcant) lives. He'd interrupt the quacking, as usual, with some new case. And as he was about to walk into the elevator he heard the very usual steps of Lisa Cuddy's high heels walking up to him and shoving a blue folder on his chest.

"32 year old man had a siezure, skin rashes across the cheek and nose, fever of 105 degrees, and vomiting blood."

House raised an eyebrow and stared at Cuddy. Two little, stud shaped -- things from under her shirt were visible around her bossom. "Its either colder than I thought or youre not wearing a bra."

Cuddy blushed, "House! Focus on the case!"

"You and Wilson go party hardy last night?" House asked. Cuddy grumbled.

"Just get this done." And she walked away right as the elevator door opened. House watched her walking away for a moment and then stepped inside the elevator, trying to block out thoughts and possibilities of whatever Wilson and Cuddy _did _do last night. Not that he had any problem with it of course. If Wilson wants to transfer from being gay to straight, it wasn't any of his business. He hardly even noticed however, when the elevator stoppped, and its doors slid open.

House walked out of the elevator, and down the hall, and into his office. And there were the ducklings, quacking about just as House had expected. Well, Cameron and Foreman were. Chase however, was quiet and House took it that Chase and Cameron's soap opera problems hadnt improved at all. Cameron and Foreman went silent as their boss walked in.

"Guy has a seizures, skin rashes, fever of 105, and pukes blood." House said, throwing the file on the table.

"Sounds like lupus." Cameron suggested.

"Its never lupus." House said, "And lupus usually dosen't include bloody vomit but run an ANA test just for fun. We might get lucky. Chase go get a medical history. Foreman go with them in case they decide to make up and do the nasty in the janitors closet again. And don't even think about a threesome."

Chase blushed, Cameron threw House a dirty look, Foreman rolled his eyes and all three walked out of the room, each walking a large distance from each other.

* * *

They walked into the glass room. There was a man sitting down on one of the chairs that face the beds, his head bowed. He was a burnette with nicely slicked back hair. His blue eyes staring at the ground. His outfit was almost ratty, gray shirt, stained with something that looked red. And tattered, faded loose jeans. All in all he looked in a poor state, except for the expensive and out of place designer watch he wore on his right wrist. He looked up at the three approaching doctors.

Cameron went over to the patient.

"Hi I'm Dr. Cameron. I'm going to be doing a Antinuclear Antibody test to see if you have Lupus."

The patient was awake. He looked very much like the man across the room from him, features were identical and Cameron could only guess that they were brothers or somehow related. But the patient wasnt even looking at her, he was looking across the room between what appeared to be the other man, and Chase. The other man was also staring at Chase, who was staring back and only now did she notice the akward and silent tension.

She looked at Chase.

Chase seemed to be trying to say something, his mouth was open but no words were coming out. Foreman tapped Chase on the shoulder.

"Chase?" Foreman asked. Getting no response, he decided to turn to the man.

"Hi I'm Dr. Foreman, we're here to take the patient's medical history. So," Foreman turned to the patient. "Did your parents have any illnesses?"

The patient was silent. The other man did not avert his eyes from Chase but finally spoke.

"Our father died of lung cancer."

He spoke it in an all too familiar accent.

Cameron was doing the ANA test, but her ears were still listening in on the conversation. At the man's words, a throught passed through her head but she ignored it. _Coincidince_, she thought.

"Excuse me sir, but I need the patient to awnser." Foreman turned back to the patient, "Now, do you have any siblings?"

The patient lifted his free arm and pointed at the man across the room. And Foreman wrote it down and was about to ask the next question, when the patient moved his arm slowly to the right and pointed at Chase.

* * *

As Chase, Cameron, and Foreman walked out of the room, their business finished, (And Chase still being a silent as ever) Foreman prodded Chase.

"You have brothers? Since when?"

Chase simply tried to walk faster. A million thoughts were rushing through his head.Yes, he had brothers. Two brothers he never spoke about and even when brought up, he lied about. He had blocked them from his mind for years now, and he wasn't to this day ready to face them after what they did. As memories began creeping slowly like a hand creeping its fingers across his heart, he bit his lip resisting the urge to knock something over. And Foreman wasn't helping. He was still asking Chase the same question.

"You have brothers???" Foreman asked again.

"NO, I DON'T! I dont have any god damn brothers." Chase screamed, slamming his fist against the wall and walking the other direction while a shocked Foreman and Cameron watched him go.

* * *

Chase walked quickly back to the room where his "brothers" were. How dare they? How dare they show up here, ripping apart whatever life he had left. Most of his good spirit had ripped up by Cameron's coldness, and now fate has put another dagger through it by sending those two bastards here to have the left overs. He bursted into the room, where he could see his brother standing there by the others bedside.

He looked at Chase with unreadble eyes.

"Robert." He said in almost a whisper.

Chase replied, "James."

And with that, Chase slammed his fist into James Chase's jaw sending him flying backward, nearly knocking over the equipment.

There was a stunned silence. James wiped the blood of his jaw and looked up at Chase who was looking back with the coldest glare. James got up, and before Chase could know what to do, he punched Chase back. And Chase, after staggering back for moment came at James with full force, both of them sending each other hard punches rapidly. Chase felt someone grab him from behind by the shoulders, and instictively, Chase spun around and attacked whoever the hell was behind him. He looked down, and saw House fall to the floor, followed by a loud, blood curdling, crunching sound.

It came from a leg.

* * *

A/N: Reviews anyone? If you know Jesse Spencer that well, you'll understand the title. ) 


	2. Chasing Dr Chase

**Review Replies!!**

**Embry:** Aww thanks. Don't we all love Jesse Spencer and that sexy...sexy...accent...sighs

**January-21:** Yes poor...poor Chase...and it only gets worse...

**Green Penguin:** House shall be as he always is. Cranky.

**Lonewolf:** S'all good haha and thanks.

**Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton**

**Chapter Two**

"The second time Chase! This is the second time you've hurt someone because of your damn emotional problems!"

Chase buried his face into his hands as he sat in Cuddy's usual office while she, as usual, had a hissy fit while she paced back and forth. Although most would say, in this situation, she had the right to. Chase had broken House's other leg, now subjecting him into a cast and a wheelchair. Chase wouldn't be very surprised if he was fired right then and there. Chase found himself caring alot less than he should. This simply was not Chase's day.

Cuddy however, seemed to be stalling and he just wished she would just get on with it and say the words, "your fired".

Cuddy finally stopped pacing. Chase braced himself.

"The patient has decided not to file charges, youre lucky. Now, I'm not going to fire you _this _time, but if _anything_ gets screwed up because you wanna act like a damn high school kid again, you're out of here."

Cuddy stared at Chase, looking for some sort of sign of relief or any reaction at all, even a look of thanks, but Chase just stayed there, his hand on his forehead, looking as stressed out as ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cameron silently changed the patient's water bag. Despite her calm and unfazed look, her heart was thumping as fast as fast could go. Chase had screwed up one too many times, and she knew this would be his last. Even if she didn't want a relationship with him, he was still an...almost good friend. But as she contemplated the good, platonic memories they had had together, ones that didn't involve sexual intercourse, she realized that--there were none. Her train of thought ceased when the door opened and James walked in. He still had a black eye from Chase's fist.

"Wheres Robert?" He asked, and in a much sterner voice than he had used before.

"Dr. Chase is in a meeting right now. On his behalf, I apologize for his behavior, what he did was uncalled for. This isn't like him at all, I don't know what got into him."

"Naw, its fine." James chuckled, "On the contrary, its very much like him. Like the old Robert. I suppose we just have one too many unsettled issues."

"Were you guys close?" Cameron asked. She knew it wasnt any of her business, and she felt like she was prying into things that probably shouldn't be pryed into, but her curiousity came before her morals.

James looked extremely hesitant, and at first seemed to be saying "yes" but halfway into the "ye-" he finally said, "No."

Cameron nodded, "Well anyone who knows him at all would know that this job is all he has, and even though he acted like an idiot, I dont think its really a reason to press charges---"

"Oh no, no, no my dear." James flashed her a toothy grin that sent an odd chill up her spine. "I always had my own --- special way of working these things out with Robbie. And lawsuits are most certainly not it."

Cameron wondered what that meant but decided to stop there, simply smiled and said, "Well I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"Youre his girlfriend aren't you?" James asked.

Cameron blushed, "No, I'm not. We're co workers and nothing else." She felt like she was saying that more to herself than to him.

"Really? Such a shame," James stepped closer to her. A bit too close. He then took a finger and twirled a strand of her hair in it. "Youre so beautiful." She inched a bit farther away, her eyes wide. She stared at him with fear. He was making her a bit too uncomfortable. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She saw his other hand moving slowly to her waist. She felt like shoving him off her, but she was simply to scared to move. Her mouth opened, she wanted to yell at him but she was too frightened to speak.

And suddenly, and very randomly, the patient next to them began to hyperventlate and the beeping from the monitor indicated that his pulse was become rapid. The patient began to convulse and struggle, kicking frantically at the blankets.

James immediatley ran to his brothers side.

"Charles?? CHARLES??? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO HIM??" He screamed.

"Hes going into septic shock!" She yelled back as nurses ran into the room and they struggled to save Charles Chase, and yet despite the stressful situation, Cameron took a sigh of relief.

* * *

Cameron and Foreman found themseleves sitting in House's office. House, in a wheelchair and a cast, was writing the new symptom of _septic shock_ down on his usual white board. "Any suggestions?" He spun his wheelchair around, only to find Cameron and Foreman staring at him with looks of pity.

"What? You never seen a guy in a wheelchair before?" When he got no reply, House slapped his hand on his forehead mockingly, "Oh, stupid me, we're at a hospital, theres_ never_ any of those here!"

"You think Chase is gonna get canned?" Cameron asked.

"Hes probably already gone by now. How many times can a guy screw up before he gets fired? And this time he doesnt have any dead people to use as an excuse." Foreman replied.

"He will if we don't figure out this case." House spoke.

"Well what if he really did have a reason? What if it was self defense?" Cameron suggested. Now that she had gotten to know James a little better, Cameron was beginning to think maybe Chase was acting like less of an idiot than she thought.

"We never even knew he had a brother!" Foreman said.

"Right, because Chase tells us everything." Cameron said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hes told me alot." Said Foreman.

"Hes told me too much." Cameron grumbled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" House screamed loudly as though he were in deathly pain. Cameron and Foreman stood up in horror, ready to run to their boss when he suddenly stopped and said softly, "Can we please focus on the case now? Thank you."

Cameron and Foreman rolled their eyes and sat back down.

Cameron was about to suggest a possiblity for Charles' illness when Chase walked in looking very unkempt and distraught.

"Just great." House mumbled. He faced Chase. "Well hey there guy who broke my only good leg, did Cuddy fire you? If so, please tell me so I can break out the party supplies."

"If you want me fired so damn bad, then why don't you just fire me?" Chase said as he took a seat.

"It is one thing to give someone a quick death by putting a bullet through his head. It is another, more brilliant thing to use a knife and peel of their skin, making them suffer horribly. And then kill them." House snarled at Chase.

Cameron nudged Chase, "What the hell happened to you?" She said in a low whisper. Chase just shook his head at her. Cameron glanced at Foreman who could only shrug.

"Well while your still alive Chase. Guy just almost went into septic shock, usually not caused by blood vomiting so there got to be something we're missing."

"I'll be damned if I ever help that bastard!" Chase yelled. He just didn't care anymore.

House stared at Chase. He saw the coldness in Chase's eyes, a cold ness he had never seen in all the years he he worked with him. A coldness that as of yesterday, he could have never imagined Chase possessing. House knew whatever these men had done must have been a horror of all horrors, for he had seen that look before. He had seen it in a crying blonde christian girl he had once treated. He saw it in people who were victims of the same case, but not even House would dare think that Chase had been subjected to such abuse. But that kind of coldness did not come from problems as simple as stealing your girlfriend or getting a higher grade than you. House knew, unless he was misreading Chase, Chase would not help this case. Probably only make it worse.

"Go home Chase."

"What?" Chase asked, bewildered. This was the first time House had ever sent him home.

"I don't know whatever the hell is going on between you and this patient, but I can't have you breaking people's legs or knocking out peoples jaws. I'll give you a call when you can come back in. Till then don't even think of coming back." House sneered.

"But I--" Chase stammered. Okay, on second thought maybe he did care about his job. He looked at Cameron and Foreman for help, but they both just looked away from him. A surge of anger rose up like bile. He stood up and looked at House.

"I won't think of coming back. At all. I quit."

* * *

Chase was walking down the hallway. He realized walking down it took alot longer when youre walking down it for the last time. He walked past the glass room where his brothers were and stared through the wall for a moment. James, who was standing over Charles' bed looked up at Chase. They only stared for a moment, until Chase walked on.

Nearing the exit, Chase slowed down his walk. Until he simply stopped in the middle of the lobby. Did he even know what he was doing? This would be the end of alot of things. Of nearly everything. But its not like he ever really wanted to be a doctor. His father wanted him to be. Maybe now he could pursue his real dreams. Problem was, he had long forgotton what those even were.

He heard running. From behind him, Cameron ran to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm.

"Chase you can't do this." She said, panting and looking up at him pleadingly.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Chase didn't even look her as he said it.

"This isnt---you cant----I dont think that---" She stammered trying to think of anything she could say besides the reason of "I need you."She failed. She spun him around so that he faced her, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a long, hard kiss. She parted her lips from his and whispered, "Because I'm madly in love with you."

Chase's brain went into overdrive. So first she wants nothing to do with him, then she wants to screw his brains out every night, then she denies any emotional attatchment at all, and_ now_ shes saying shes madly in love with him. He took both his hands and put them on her shoulders. Then he shoved her. Hard. And as she stumbled back, shocked, she watched him speed walk out the sliding doors. For what was probably the last time.

Neither of them saw James Chase follow Chase closely behind.

* * *

The next day.

Foreman, House, and Cameron sat at the table in House's office. Charles was positive for Lupus, but negative for seizures. House was still in disbelief. More or less about the Lupus part than the seizure part.

"It _can't _be Lupus!" House plucked at his stubble with his hand trying to think of some way that the test was wrong. Foreman however was looking at Cameron who was still distracted from the events of last night. Foreman whispered to her, "Chase must just be having a really bad week, its not your fault."

House grimaced. It also bothered him that Cameron couldn't stop him. It was the biggest shock he had all week. He knew that if she couldnt stop him, the problem must be something devstating to Chase, yet intresting to House. Popping 3 pills of vicodin into his mouth, he said, half for medical reasons, half because of curiosity, "Conduct a search of the patients house. Bring back anything that could trigger bad allergies, drugs, meds, or just anything Robert Chase related."

Employee or not, House was going to the bottom of whatever was bothering his ex duckling. Either way, he had every right to, it had cost him a good leg after all.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A bitttt tooo graphic for the kiddies. Read at your own risk. Poor Chase. And if you don't review, mutant rodents will come and kidnap you and make you live in their sewer kingdom where they'll feed you eat rotten cheese for the rest of your life. 


	3. Chase Gives Himself A Papercut

**Review Replies!!!**

**Green Penguin:** Brutual things are next my dear penguin, brutual things

**Embry:** Oh, but tragic goods are fun.

**PrincessNothing3:** Cameron needs to taught a lesson. Despite her fear of love, she shouldn't be toying with someone as she has been with Chase.

**Firetop:** Mutant rats are better than mutant llamas. Mutant llamas live off children's tears.

**KettleKornKueen:** Haha I love all of Jesse Spencer's songs. Sheets Of Egyptian Cotton is kind of a weird one, but he sings it so damn sexy! Haha. And I have it on my iPod too!

**Warning:** WOAH! Hold it right there cowboy. Well I'm pretty much about to go trigger happy with the Chase abuse. If you don't want the detailed version, I'll post a very G rated summary with the next chapter. Seriously though, trigger happy.

**Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton**

**Chapter 3**

Robert Chase entered his house. His house had been particularly messy lately, with all the Cameron drama and the House drama he hadn't had much time to clean up. In truth he spent alot of his time drinking lately. He turned on the light in his living room and noticed the window open. Although Robert would usually close it before he left the house, dear Robbie was simply too damn tired and too damn distracted to think anything of it. He shut the window, wandered to the kitchen, got a bottle of Smirnoff from the fridge, went back to the living room and crashed on the couch.

Cameron was a mad woman. He was almost glad to be away from her, and almost sighed of relief at the thought of never having to deal with her emotional atrocities again. Let House have her, he was who she really wanted all along anyway. But at that thought, his stomach knotted, and his heart sank for a moment. For a moment he wondered if she really had just been using him all this time. He shook it off. Not like it matters now. What did he need to be a doctor for? Being a doctor was so -- routine. Everyday doctors heal all kinds of people from all walks of life. People who are saints and people who go out and murder and rape and rob. The doctors never know, they just heal and treat everyone equally, murderer, stripper, policeman, or hero._ Its like fucking communism,_ Chase thought bitterly.

After all, he could probably get another job easy with all the years he had spent in med school. He thought for a moment about possibly being someone who worked with kids. He loved children. Maybe he could find a job with less hours, then he'd be able to actually find a girlfriend that he actually has time to date. Then maybe he'd have some kids of his own. With that consoling thought in mind, and one last sip of Smirnoff, Robert drifted off to sleep on his couch, never hearing the soft thump of footsteps that came down the hallway.

* * *

Cameron and Foreman creeped into Charles' Chase's home. And clicked on the light. It was a very neat and orderly home from what it looked like. They had stepped into what seemed to be a mix between a living room and a library. Each side of the room had a large book shelf on the wall, books stacked in them side by side, all of them leather bound and thick, titles often printed in gold lettering. On the hardwood floor were 3 tables and 3 chairs at each one. And in one side of the room that wast covered with bookshelf, wasa television. Cameron and Foreman looked under the tables for anything weird, eventually finding the room to be clean. They walked further into the house.

The rooms after that were nothing short of what looked like the home of a potato couch. Potato chip bags were everywhere on the floor (even a few potato chips), clothes scattered everywhere. Foreman and Cameron split up to find anything worth investigating. Foreman went into the bathroom and held his nose. It stank. The bathroom wasn't too messy however, some bottles of shampoo on the ground and thats about it. The bathtub was hidden by a veil that hung from a pole in the ceiling. Foreman pushed the viel aside.

"Woah." He said. There was an enormous pile of broken glass in the tub. Peicing them together, Foreman deduced that they had been from shattered beer bottles. But what the hell were they doing in the bathtub? Foreman went off to go find Cameron.

He went into a bedroom where he found Cameron sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the tv screen, her hand over her mouth. He went over to go look at whatever she was watching.

* * *

Robert woke up without opening his eyes. _What the hell happened?,_ he thought to himself. His head hurt. He tried to recall where he was when he fell asleep, and remembered the couch and the Smirnoff. He sighed and tried to move his arm to reach for the watch on the floor. He realized he was stuck on something. Opening his eyes, he realized his hands seemed to be caught on something behind his back. _Great_. He thought. Then he looked around and realized he was no longer on his couch. He was on his bed in his bedroom. Shirtless. He sat up, and the room started to spin. _But how the hell -- ?_

And as though to awnser his question, a familiar hand grabbed his shoulders from behind him. Robbie flinched.

"'Ello Robbie." James whispered into his ear, that familiar warm breath creeping across his cheek.

Robert began to nearly hyperventilate, but he controlled his breathing so that his breaths came out slow but rockily as if he was struggling to breathe. "James..." he said slowly and quietly, but in a voice dripping with panic, "Just...let...me...go..."

"No."

And fear envloped Robets heart, projected in his eyes, as he suddenly felt the cold side of a sharp knife rubbing against his side.

"You've been a bad boy Robbie." James said and with a slick flick of his wrist, he gave Robert a small cut in his side. Robbie gritted his teeth.

"Let me go James!" Robbie said much sterner this time. He started trying wriggle his way out of the ropes James had tied around his wrists. James lifted the knife, and gave Robbie an even bigger cut right above the first one.

"Agh!" Robert yelped in pain, nearly feeling the blood as it ran down his side and he tensed when James stooped down and licked the blood off himself.

* * *

"Oh...my...god..." Cameron muttered out as she watched, on the tv screen, her now ex co worker being pinned to the wall by James Chase. It was more a teenage version of Robert. It was clearly old. She had found this video in one of the drawer's of Charles' bedroom. It had been entitled "Robbie." Cameron felt regretful, horrified, but now understanding.

On the screen, James held Chase in place while Charles' used a pair of siccors to undress Robbie in strips. Robbie was struggling and kicking to get out of James grip, screaming a high pitched "No! Get off me!" since puberty apperantley hadn't even come yet. Once Charles was done and Robbie was completely nude, he ran his hands messily all over Robbie's body, feeling him up. Whoever was video taping all this zoomed in as Charles began sucking on Robbie's left nipple.

Foreman flinched.

* * *

Robbie was helpless. James had him pinned to the bed, and was currently sitting right on top of Robert's abdomen Robert couldn't throw him off, James was 2 times his size. James was licking at Robbie's pale skin, inflicting small cuts on Robbie's body every now and then. "Mmm...you taste so good." James would mutter mockingly every once in a while. Robert held back sobs as James slowly slid down his pants down to his angles, James hand then reaching out to stroke Robbie's non erected cock.

Robert was almost sure he was going to die. He felt sick enough, and James had begun to cut up his legs. Though the cuts were small, they were plentiful and blood was dripping everywhere.

Slowly, as life would flash before ones eyes before the moment of death, Robbie began reliving his own nightmares.

_-Flashback-_

_A teenage 15 year old Robert Chase ran home to his mother and father. He ran in tears, feeling humiliated, and sick. His brothers had ravaged him. His own damn brothers. They even fucking video taped it for their sick amusement. He tripped over various times before he reached his destination because of the throbbing pain in his left torso. He bursted into his home to find his mother lying on the couch in the entryway, her face buried in its cushion. Robbie knew very well to leave his mother alot during her hangover hours, so he ran to his father's study. It was a large room that resembled a library. He found his father there, studying as always. It took Rowan a few moments to notice his son was even there, let alone that he was crying._

_"What is it Robbie, I'm busy!" He nearly yelled at his sons tear streaked face._

_"James---James and Charles----they---they..." Robert sobbed out, nearly incoherantly._

_"Well? What is it??" Rowan said, impatient._

_"They held me down and they made me ---- they fucking raped me!" Robert yelled out, bursting into even more agonized sobs._

_Rowan looked stunned._

_"Stop making up stories boy. They would never." Rowan said in a low voice, and then turned back to his study, but Robert grabbed his arm._

_"You have to believe me!!" Robert screamed, "Here!! Look at what they did to me!!!_

_Robert pulled down his sweatpants to reveal his legs, which were drenched in streams of dark red blood. Rowan stared again and said, "You cut yourself. Nothing more. Get out of my study and go clean up."_

_"Father, please!!"_

_"GO ROBBIE!"_

_Robert couldn't believe his father. But he was at a loss for words, he redressed himself, left, waddled to his bedroom, plopped on the bed, buried his face into his pillow and cried for many, many hours._

_-End Flashback-_

Robert didn't even feel James turn him over, but what interrupted his reminising was the unbearable, blinding pain when Jame's shoved his cock into him, and Robert screamed in agony and found himself vomiting all over the pillow. James ignored it and pummeled into him repeatedly, moaning in pleasure while Robbie screamed in pain.

* * *

It had almost been an hour, and Cameron and Foreman were still watching, horrified at the pictures on the screen. On it, they tied Robert to a table. James was on one end, ramming into Robbie, while on the other end, Charles rammed himself right into Robbie's mouth. Whoever was video taping this was laughing at Robert and mocking him, calling him "the typical blonde slut".

"Someone get out the whip!" Charles yelled out with a sadistic grin on face. Cameron let out a small whimper for Robbie. He was in too much pain to fight anymore. It was not long till James left the screen and reentered it with a whip in his hand, which he began lashing across Robbies back, who let out what looked like near-spasms.

"So..." Foreman finally spoke, "Think we should take this back to House?"

* * *

James pummeled into Robert for the last time. Robert let out a long, agonized scream, sobs now eminating freely. James leaned closer to Robbie's ear and whispered, "Thats for killing my mother." He dettached himself. James then got up, grabbed Roberts navy blue bathrobe from his closet and wrapped it around himself, and then he walked out of the room without another word, leaving a ravaged Robbie lying on his bed in a puddle of vomit, blood, sweat, and tears.Robbie noticed that the force and physical trauma had lossened the clumsly put ropes around his wrists.

James walked down the dark hallway with a blank expression on his face. He did not hear Robert so closley behind him. But he felt the blade of the knife, as Robbie stabbed it through his his head and pulled it out. James fell face down to the floor, Robert turned him over and said "Thats for killing me."

And with that line he cut his right wrist.

"One slice for raping me."

Then he cut his left.

"One slice for beating me."

Then he gashed himself in the chest.

"One slice for making my father think I'm crazy."

James looked in horror up at Robert who had an insane gleam in his eye. His expression was near demented.

"One slice, for never letting me forget."

Robert slit his throat, and as though in slow motion, fell on top of his brother, drawing what he believed to be his last, final breaths.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this offended you. I warned y'all. Now review before I send Jack The Ripper on you.

Next Chapter: House turns the tables. And hes really, really, really mad. Does it mean things get better for Chase? No, actually.


	4. It Just Is NOT A Good Week

**Review Replies:**

**PrincessNothing3:** I think we're all a little twisted inside. And yes, he did do all those things (including the deep end thing).

**Anime Girl23:** Thanks, and sorry it took so long lol.

**Firetop:** Chase survives -- maybe. If Cam dosen't want him, I'll tak him. Haha

**Deluded Visions:** Glad you like the twistedness, I was afraid everyone was gonna get all offended and hate me. lol I never liked AU characters much either, but I needed someone to do the raping and the second alternative was Wilson which would be just -- ew. lol

**Mo:** I love scary.

**Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton**

**Chapter Four**

Gregory House hissed at the pain in his leg as he popped about 5 more vicodin pills. He wondered where the hell his employees could have gone, it had been nearly two hours since he sent them away. A little bit of worry struck him. He had repeatetively called both their cell phones but never recieved an awnser.

He decided to call again. But as he was reaching for the phone, his fingertips nearly touching it, he heard two, very happy voices. Very familiar voices. He look up at the glass wall and saw Cuddy and Wilson walking down the hallway, both with smiling, laughing faces. House saw Cuddy grab at Wilson's for a moment, and Wilson did not pull away. He subconsiously hissed again. _'Time to go crash a date'_ He glowered. He wheeled his wheelchair to the door and kicked it open.

He stayed a good distance from them, enough so they didn't notice him following them, but enough so that he could barely make out what they were saying.

"Jimmy Correnzo is playing tonight, so at least we have some promising music." Wilson smiled.

_'Sounds like someones been hitting the clubs...'_ House thought to himself.

"Oh, Correnzos good. I just love the song 'Head Over Heels'!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"A good song indeed. Its at least good to know that I'm going with someone who has a good taste of music."

"And its nice to know that I'm going with someone that has a good taste in company." Cuddy laughed. They stopped walking when they approached the lobby, and House halted his wheelchair.

Wilson looked at his watch, "7:30 then?"

"7:30." Cuddy smiled.

_'Oh god, she looks like a high school girl getting asked out on her first date.'_ House thought, looking at the all too eager face of his boss. He couldn't tell if she was actually blushing or if that was just her over applied make up.

Wilson leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. House sped foward in his wheelchair and peirced the small space between Cuddy and Wilson with his cane. Yes, he was still carrying the cane around rather unessecarily but hey, you never know when the need to whack somebody with a cane shaped object might occur.

"I have a good taste in music!" He nearly yelled. It was loud enough anyway for the people in the hall to stare at House for a few seconds before moving on.

Wilson and Cuddy both rolled their eyes and looked down at House.

"I have to go file some paperwork." Cuddy smiled at Wilson, and then, without forgotten to look cockily at House, gave Wilson a good long kiss on the cheek, and Wilson blushed a deep crimson.

"Another date with Cuddy I see." House nodded at Wilson, who sighed. "Its not really a date--"

"The blush, the glow, the kiss on the cheek, the common interest in music, you and Cuddy are dating. Not that I care." House said, almost grumpily as he followed Wilson back to his office.

"Awfully observative for someone who dosen't care." Wilson said.

"I am diagnostian, its my duty." House and Wilson stepped into Wilson's darkly shaded office and Wilson sat down in his usual chair. House stared at him. Wilson had his hands clumped together on his desk, his thumbs looking like they were playing thumb wrestling with each other. Wilson was very fidgety, House noticed that he was almost sweating.

"Why do you and Cuddy fight so hard to convince everyone else that this is just business? Youre dating, good for you! Youre both enjoying each other's company, letting loose from all the hard work you do. Finally coming into work, both of you positively glowing---" House suddenly stopped talking.

"Cuddy's been glowing." House muttered, his eyes looking like they did when he was on the verge of solving a diagnosis. Wilson took a deep, rattled breath and his eyes looked up at House so they met.

"Cuddy --- Lisa." Wilson corrected himself. He hesitated for a moment. Half of him trusted House, the other half didn't. Did half trust really count as trust? Well either way it was too late.

"-- is pregnant." House finished for him. House exchanged glances with a silent Wilson and wheeled out of the office without another word.

* * *

House was once again back in his office, completely forgetting about his still gone employees. How could he have not seen in before? Her breasts had clearly become too big for her usual bra. Thats why she wasn't wearing one this morning, she _clearly _was too busy to go bra shopping. House wondered as to why he was even bothering to think of this. _None of his business_, he thought, _none of his business at all._

Oh who the hell was he kidding, he always imagined himself with Cuddy. In the back of his head, he supposed, he had always imagined touching those sweet breasts, running his hands down that curvy body. She was beautiful to him, even more beautiful than Stacy. Of course he really could care less for a relationship with her. He certainly didn't want to have her child.

But why Wilson? He thought. Was she doing this on purpose to toy with his head?

And suddenly, out of random he heard screaming. Sighing, he looked up at the window slowly wondering what interrupted his thinking time this time. Muffled sounds came from the door and it sounded alot like screaming. He saw nurses running up down the hall frantically. Grunting, House popped 6 of his usual pills and wheeled himself outside, wondering if this week was ever going end. He looked down the hall and saw a few doctors running toward what looked a patient who was running down the hall with his IV in hand. He was screaming something incohereant. House could make out the words "rip you apart" and "you fuckers" as he tried to cut through the nurses. House wheeled closer and closer and then brought out his infamous cane and whacked Charles right in the gut, he keeled over and fell to the floor and the nurses rushed him to carry him back to his bed.

From behind him, the sound of high heels approached.

"House." He heard from behind him.

"What?" He said annoyed. This day was just too much.

It was Cameron and Foreman both with very bothered expressions.

"We have something to show you." Cameron fumbled with the video tape in her hands.

He indicated for them to follow him into his office. But as they turned to go in, Cuddy walked up to them, looking paniked.

"Youre not going into labor are---" House was about to remark

"Robert and James Chase just got admitted into the ER. Theyre both bleeding to death."

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry this chapter is really short but my computer is being really gay. And sorry about posting so late, I have college and work and stuff..yea...not fun haha. 


	5. Recovering, or Making It Worse?

**Review Replies:**

**Quack675:** OMFG I LOVE YOUR FIC "SILENCED". And thanks alot!

**P-Amidala:** Okayokayokayokayokayokayokayokayokayokayokayokayokayokay!

**Deluded Visions**: Ooooo Queen Of Twisted, I liiikkkeee.

**PrincessNothing3:** Why yes, she is preggers. Wether its Wilsons or not, you'll just have to find out. Its okay, I'm slow too lol.

**Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton**

**Chapter Five**

Sirens. Robert heard sirens. Then the noise faded out. Then a few moments later the sounds faded back in again, but it wasn't sirens, it was just the sound of voices, many of them all screaming at once. It sounded as though they were screaming at him. They were not loud. They actually sounded very distant. One of the screaming voices stood out at him. It was a mans voice. It sounded so familiar. He tried to listen closer. House? He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't, he was too weak. He felt something barely prick his arm. He knocked out again.

He faded back in. He felt as though he had just awoken from a very deep, very serene sleep. He almost expected to be back home, for it was only his bed in Australia that would give him such a peaceful rest. But instead he opened his eyes meekly to a white room with beeping noises and more voices. There was a hand upon his. This made him jump but he was too weak to withdraw his hand. He gathered enough strength to tilt his head to see what looked like a big mat of chestnut brown hair covering a head that was rested on the side of his bed, asleep. Cameron. She had her hand placed lightly over his and he couldn't help but feel his heart melt a little. His neck started to hurt, so he layed it back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. What happened?

He remembered blood. Falling into a puddle of dark crimson blood. He remebered James lying next to him, his eyes still open wide in shock, blood spewing from James' back, streams of it flowing down his face like a snake slithering about. He remembered the twisted, painful sense of relief as he watched James' dying, refusing to die himself until he felt his brothers very last, very cold breath. This however was proving difficult as he felt like he was falling fast into the domain of hell itself. He wondered what Satan would look like. He wondered if he would see his parents there, burning for everything they did to him.

_But who called the ambulance?_

"I knew you'd come crawling back." House stood over Robbies bedside. He was out of his wheelchair. It made Robbie wonder just how long he was out for. Robert tried to speak, but realized he was hooked up to a ventilator.

"See what happens when one of my ducklings leave the pond without my permission?" House sneered.

House and Robert heard a yawn from Cameron, who had just awoken. She looked at Robert sleepily, and smiled "Youre awake."

"Fortunatley for you, your brother survived too. I say fortunatley because otherwise you would have gone to jail for a very, very, very long time."

"House, hes not ready for this yet." Cameron said softly.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Robert blushed. House rolled his eyes.

"Yea rest'll come so much easier with you swooning over him. I'm out of here." House said as he left the room. Cameron kissed Robbie on the cheek and left too.

* * *

House bursted into Cuddy's office. This was it. He was going to tell her she can't settle down with Wilson. She just can't. She couldn't because --- he didn't know. He just had a bad feeling about this.

Cuddy stared at him as he stood there in front of her desk.

"Yes?" She asked.

House stood there, not really knowing what to say. Was he so obnoxious that he would show displeasure at her achieving one of her biggest dreams in life? To finally have a child of her own? Was he ready to risk that sacred bond of friendship and trust that and Wilson had? Yea, actually he was.

"So, are you gonna name it Wilson Jr.? You know you could've had it with me, House Jr. sounds much cooler."

Cuddy jolted up, her eyes were wide and horrified, "He told you???" Her jaw was nearly on the floor. "House, I -- we're --- Wilsons a good guy. I really think I'm making the right choice." She looked him in the eyes as she said this. It almost hurt him in a way. She walked out from behind her desk and stood closer to House. He looked into her eyes. She searched his. And a sweeping moment, House grabbed Cuddy by the waist, and kissed her on the lips. She hesiated, then returned the lip lock.

They jumped apart when they heard the door open.

It was Cameron.

She stared at them for a moment with a nearly horrified look. She put down a file on Cuddy's desk, stared at them for a second more and then stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Foreman, House, and Cameron sat once again in House's office. It had started to feel weird having Robert be absent from the glass walled room for so long, they needed him now more than ever. More or less because it had been nearly 3 weeks and Charles' symptoms and conditions had become more rapidly changing than Cameron's moods swings.They come close to diagnosing Charles with one thing, and then some other unexplained symptom comes up. But now, a new batch of test results had finally led them somwhere.

"The patient tested HIV positive." Cameron said, handing the sheet to House. She refused to look at him.

"He has lupus, allergies, and HIV? This is ridiculous!" Foreman yelled frustrated.

"So what? We just put him down as terminal?" Cameron was just as willing to give up. "Its been weeks!"

House stayed silent. Then he finally said, "Start him on HAAR therapy, I need to go make a visit."

Before he walked out of the room he looked Cameron in the eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered. House then headed down the hallway over to Robert Chase's room.

He opened the door to find Chase asleep. To House, Robert at this moment looked like the Robert Chase he had once known. Calm, serene, almost innocent. It seems like forever since he had seen that Robert Chase. He walked over to the bed and lifted the sheets gently, his hands traced carefully around Robbie's neck. And his heart dropped as he felt two large bumps around the back.

Cameron walked into the room.

"House."

House did not even look at her. His fingers stayed on the two dreaded bumps.

"Get Chase an HIV test." He said.

"But we already gave--"

"Not Charles Chase, Robert Chase."

He turned around and saw the same bewildered, scared look in her eyes he had seen earlier that day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry bout shortness again, I promise next chapter will be like UBER LONG. Hahahahah now update and your death will be quick and painless when I take over the world.

Next Chapter: One word. OUCH.


	6. House Is A Briefs Kinda Guy

**Review Replies!!**

**Firetop:** YAY WORLD! I LOVE YOU! Haha. Okay fine maybe he wouldn't go to jail lol. Therapy NO HELP!!! Trust me, I would know.

**Green Penguin:** Mmmmm. Voodoo.

**Quack675:** YAY MUTUAL ADMIRATION! Boo Commuism! Yay eager! Boo emo kids!

**PrincessNothing3:** Many ouchies coming up Princess...

**Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton**

**Chapter Six**

House sat in the break room, it was the only place with TV and a VCR. He had taken the liberty of stealing the keys and locking it. It was near nightfall anyway, not like anyone was going to use it. He sat in the chair facing the TV, holding in his hands a video tape that he was pondering on watching. In a way, a gut feeling could tell him he knew what the video tape contained. Its contents would probably not be anything to be surprised about. Just confirm things he already knew. So why should he watch it? Why would he want to watch one of his own ducklings having --- things done to him? Then again, why did he care? After all, something in the tape could be key to figuring out the diagnosis for at least one of the Chase brothers. Because now, all three of them were sick. And usually, when more than one member of a family get sick, its more than likely that the illnesses are connected.

House sighed. He was a doctor, and a doctor must do what a doctor should do. Stick to his duties.

And so, he inserted the video tape into the vcr, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television.

* * *

Cameron changed the IV in Charles' arm. He was watching her, his blue eyes roving over what she was doing, watching her shaky hands. They were shaky from the tiresome and rather horrifying day she had just had. Cameron felt a strong deal like just doing everything wrong on purpose. _'This bastard dosen't deserve to live', _She thought. She was being barracaded by thoughts of giving him the wrong medicine or just flat out stabbing him with the nearest, sharpest object. They were in a hospital after all, it wasn't a very far fetched idea. So instead, she just got a blood sample quickly as she could before she had the chance to give into --- temptations.

As she was extracting the IV and reaching for the cotton ball, a weak stuttering sound came from Charles. Cameron jumped.

"Hey doctor." He said so quietly, Cameron had to strain her ears to barely make out what he was saying. "Tell Robbie ----- tell him ----- I'm real sorry. Tell him -- it wasn't my fault. I - I never meant to hurt no one. Tell Robbie --- that when I see mom, I'll tell her it wasn't his fault either. Tell him I'll tell her that when I see her in hell."

Cameron stared at him for a moment, finished up, and walked halfway out of the room. She stopped at the doorway and turned to Charles.

"Hopefully that'll be soon."

* * *

James Chase laid awake in his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, his eyes jotting around frantically, as though searching for something that was about to attack. Robbie was somewhere around here, and he knew it. He heard his voice. Almost echoing into his brain. Not loudly. More like a whisper.

_"Thats for killing me..."_

_"One slice for raping me..."_

_"One slice for beating me..."_

_"One slice..._

_...for never letting me forget."  
_

Oh, how Robbie's sweet tainted words echoed in his head, whispered in his ear. The whispers brought upon even more voices, the screaming of his father, the sobs of his mother.

He could see even now the rivers of blood that he had seen streaming from Robert's wrists. He had broken him, twisted him and mangled Robbie. But it was terribly hard to resist. Robert was beautiful. The eyes of the clearest blue sky, so sad, soft, and innocent. The golden hair of an angel, bright and stunning. Robbie's skin -- pale and white, fair and perfect. Robert was as beautiful as an angel. And just as James wanted to possess such a perfection, the perfect, angelic beauty that was his brother, he wanted to destroy it. He wanted to taint the gorgeous fair skin with cuts and ribbons of dark crimson. _'All the same, he deserves it...'_ James assured himself, _'He killed our mother. She was under his care, and she died. He killed her.'_

_"Thats for killing me..."_

It echoed again.

James began to shiver and shake. He was getting restless, his position was uncomfortable. Though he couldnt move much, not enough to be able to warm himself, he had too many needles and bandages enveloping him. So simply, he tried to turn over. What he saw when he did turn over horrified him.

Robbie was standing there right beside him. He looked cut up, bruised, and broken. He was bleeding from the mouth and tears were streaming down from his eyes.

"James, how could you do this to me?" Robert asked him in a shaky voice. "You were my brother, I loved you!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" James screamed.

"YOU TORE APART OUR FAMILY JAMES!!!" Robert yelled even louder into his face, sobbing more heavily as James began to sob too. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT MOM DIED!!! IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD DAD THE TRUTH, IT WOULDNT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!!! MOM WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!!! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT JAMES!!!" Robert screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No, no, NOOO!!!" James sobbed and screamed and tried to block out everything that Robert was saying.

Foreman ran into the room. "What is the matter???" He asked a nearly seizing James.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!" James yelled, pointing at Robert.

"Who??"

"HIM!!!" James pointed frantically at Robbie who was there, still screaming at him, but James just couldnt hear what he was saying anymore.

A scared and baffled Foreman looked around and then shook his head.

"James, theres no one there."

* * *

House walked out of the hospital's main entrance doors. The day was over and the sky was covered its blanket of black, ready to sleep with the world. Oh boy, what a day it had been. He walked, looking at the ground. His heart felt almost heavy for Robert Chase. No one deserved this. House knew that fully. Ecspecially people like Robert. Despite his mess ups with House in the past, House knew Robert was a good person. A little too obessed with keeping his job, but a good person none the less. And he simply didnt deserve it.

However, one of House's mottos had always been: "Caring dosen't change what happened." He bit his lip and tried to shake the whole thing off, presuming he would deal with it all tommorow morning. He hoped onto his motor biked and zoomed on out.

As he was driving along, he spotted a familiar car parking at the curb of what he recognized as Cuddy's house. House, looking for something to amuse/distract himself parked behind the car, but a rather far distance behind, enough so that, once again, he could remain hidden.

He saw Cuddy stepping out of the passengers seat, in her usual thick fur coat. That means the person in the drivers seat could only be none other than --- of course. James Wilson stepped out of the drivers' seat and began walking Cuddy to her front door. House saw them exchange some words, a few giggles, and finally another juicy -- kiss on the cheek.

House rolled his eyes. What was with all the cheek kissing? If Wilson had already slept with her, you'd _think_ --- whatever. He saw Wilson go back into his car and watched Wilson drive away.

Cuddy inserted the key into the door knob, and after unlocking was about to turn it when she heard something that scared the pants off her.

"Get a room why don't cha?" House exclaimed, "God forbid how many young eyes you corrupted with that graphic kiss."

He tipped the brown hat he had on and smirked at her.

Cuddy sighed. "Go home House."

"Not gonna invite me in for a cup of sugar? What the hell kind of a neighbour are you?" House walked up her lawn onto her doorway and pushed the door open. Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked in, and House walked in after.

"What do you want?" Cuddy asked as she threw her coat onto the couch and walked into the kitchen, getting ready to pour her and House two cups of cocoa.

"Robert Chase." House said as he sat down on one of the kitchen tables.

"I thought he didn't work for you anymore." Cuddy set down the two cups of cocoa and sat down across House.

"He dosen't, and he probably dosen't want to." House sipped at the cocoa.

"But you want him to...?"

"Hes a smart guy, great hair. I say we give him his own department."

"To run?" Cuddy almost laughed. "If you want him to work for you again, why don't you just offer him his old job back?"

"After quitting one thing, he wouldn't go back to what he quit, but you offer him something brand new and shiny and he'd probably take it. Offer him something he oh, actually wants to do. Besides I think hes ready. I mean have you seen that sexy new hair cut of his?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You won't even let him touch your markers! A week ago I could've sworn you didn't even like Chase."

"Oh trust me, I don't"

"So what brought about this sudden desicion to ---- you know something don't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" House asked, looking clueless.

"When Chase got admitted into the ER, you said you had no idea what happened to him! You lied didn't you? Otherwise you wouldn't bother going out of your way to get Chase's job back unless it was some act of guilt."

"And here I thought you knew me better than that." House put on a face of mock - shock. "Trust me, my care for Chase hasn't progressed from its non exsistant state, and this is certainly not an act of guilt." _Yes it is_. A little voice echoed into House's ear.

"But you do know something."

"This is good cocoa." House gulped down the rest of it.

"House!" Cuddy barked at him. "Do --- you --- know ----something?" She said slowly.

"No." He smiled at her and then threw the orange mug into the sink.

"You never know what could be key to saving his life." Cuddy got up to wash the dishes.

"He lost a bunch of blood. Whats there to figure out?"

"Theres more to this than that! And Dr. House, I'm started to get the hunch that you know what it is and just wont tell me!"

"Would I lie to you?" House asked her.

"You just did." Cuddy threw him a sharp look. House gave her a confused look back.

"You really thought I wouldn't find out about that HIV test you gave him?"

House sighed.

"He had only a few symptoms, I was just trying to make sure..."

"Hes not your employee anymore House, hes not even your patient! He belongs to intensive care where Dr. Kenreys supposed to do all these things!"

"But he hasn't has he?" House lifted an eyebrow.

"Well I haven't seen him around lately --- what did you do?" Cuddy immedeatley turned to House.

House put on his mock - shock face again and said "Nothing! Do you not trust me at all?"

_-Flashback-_

_House walked into the room Chase was in, where he found Dr. Kenrey was changing the water bags and staring at the unconcious Robert with a glazed look over his face._

_"Hes not intrested trust me." House interrupted Kenrey._

_"Oh, I wasn't ---- Dr. House, what are you doing here? This isn't your case."_

_"Can it be?" House smiled a toothy grin._

_"I can't just go giving out my cases, ecspecially to someone rumored to be the nuttiest doctor in the hospital."_

_"Well this might sound nutty but," House pointed his cane to the hallway outside where a male nurse was walking past. He looked in and smiled at the two doctors and walked on. He was a greasy looking man, with a beer belly wrapped up in pasty skin. He had a large bald spot on the back of his head._

_"See Edwardo over there?" House said quietly. "Word around the street is he has his eye on you. Problem is, he thinks youre straight. If word were to get out that you two were of the same sexual orientation --"_

_"Alright, alright!" Kenrey yelled. "You have the case." He shuddered and walked away, arms wrapped tightly around himself._

_-End Flashback-_

"Fine. I know you know something, but I'm also well aware that I'll never get it out of you. But heed my words House, I will find out whats going on." She got into his face, and when she saw his defenses had not been lowered a single bit she sighed and backed off and decided to change the subject.

"So what are you going to do about Cameron?" She asked him. She knew she was dragging on conversations longer than they were really intending to go, but at the same time, she didn't want him to leave just yet...

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't see her eyes when she walked in us! She looked heartbroken! Aren't you going to at least try to set things right?"

"Things are as right as they should be."

"Are they?"

House paused at took a moment to soak in the fact that in truth, nothing was as right as it should be. Lately it had felt like in less than a week, the whole world had turned upside down. Cuddy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Greg?"

* * *

_The sound of falling water. The hot steam that made things soothing, but nearly difficult to breathe. The feel of the warm water falling against nude skin, a sweet cleansing feeling. The sweet smell of the fruity shampoo that you lathered into your hair. The hand that grabbed your side from behind you. The eerie snicker creeping into your ear. The taunting voice laughing at you, mocking you. The sheer pain as you felt broken glass dig and rip into your flesh. The blood that blended with the water. The sound of crying and screaming and kicking. The violation as an unwanted slimy tounge caressed you all over. The tears that were invisible mixed with the pummeling water..._

Robbie awoke in a jolt, his heart beating and sweat masking his face. He awoke to the same setting as before, same white room. He looked to his side. No Cameron. He huffed. So much for that. When House found himself in a hospital bed, she didn't leave his side. Not for a second.

One look outside the window told him that night had fallen. House, Foreman, and Cameron were probably tucked into their beds, nice warm and cozy. Robert shivered from the winter cold. He looked around at the beds of the sick people that shared the room with him. It was almost funny how a few weeks ago, he was walking around this place, tending to these people, taking care of them. And now, he just lay there among them. In less than a week, he had gone from being a bright, respectable doctor to just another one of them.

He hated it.

Or maybe his experiences as a doctor could prove useful after all?

He looked at the monitor and switched off the respiration. He was already ready to breathe on his own. He removed the mask and after coughing a bit, he laid there and slowly, but surely, got out of the bed making sure to wheel his IV and waterbags with him. He walked down the hall, to the room he knew they had placed his brother in.

James was there, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. James ignored Robbies's presence. Its just another hallucination. He told himself. Hes not really there.

"Hello James." Robert said, taking the incision siccors from the drawer slowly and carefully.

"Go away. Go away. Youre just another illusion. Go away."

"Oh am I?" Robbie huffed.

He took the incision siccors and viloently stabbed James right into the chest's center.

"AGGGHHHHHHH!!!" James screamed. Robbie stabbed him again, this time in the side.

"How do you like it? Huh Jamesy?"

"Please stop!! AGGHHH!!!" James cried.

"DON'T PLAY THE VICTIM HERE JAMES!!! YOUR THE MURDERER!!! YOU ARE!!!"

James screamed and screamed for help, he looked down and saw the floor flooding with his own blood and then looked up at Robbie's physcotic rage.

Meanwhile, down the hall, the real Robert Chase could hear the screams of James Chase from his own hospital bed, turned over and tried to catch some sleep as his brothers screams ressurected the nightmare that was his childhood.

* * *

House's eyes fluttered open. It took him a little while to realize that he wasn't in his own bed. Wondering if he had been kidnapped by any mutant rats overnight, he turned over sideways and let out a gasp as he saw a nude Cuddy lying next to him, still asleep. 

"Holy shit." House cursed.

House felt horribly unsure of what to do next. The first instinct that came to mind was get dressed. So, he wandered around her room looking for his clothes, and he was just putting on his briefs when the sound of a familiar engine came up to the curb. He peered outside the window. Wilsons car. God dammit. He saw the car door swing open, and foot step outside. Knowing he had no time, House gathered the rest of his clothes, ran out of the room as fast as he could with one bad leg and one (still recovering one) out the backdoor and into backyard and hid behind the thickest bush he could find. Hiding in bushes is very uncomfortable when your only 10 dressed, for your information.

Wilson opened the front door of Cuddy's house with the spare key.

"Lisa?" He called. This wasn't like her. Usually she'd be up and ready to go to work. He went to her bedroom and knocked on her door. When he got no reply, a bout of worry struck him and he took the liberty of opening the door himself.

The first thought that crossed his mind was, _'Oh shes still asleep...'_

Cuddy awoke at that moment groggily. She saw a blurred figure standing at the door way.

"House?" She said yawning. She sat up, and the blankets fell off, fully showing herself.

Wilson was startled immensley, "House?? What? Why are you naked???"

"Wilson!" Cuddy jumped up, realizing who it was, "I - I can explain!"

"Please do!" Wilson exclaimed crossing his arms and stared at Cuddy with an accusing look. Cuddy was at a loss for words.

* * *

House however, had escaped the situation (for now) and was already waltzing into the hospital doors with a kick in his step and a whistle on his lips. Both which were soon to be exterminated. 

Cameron walked up to him, looking horrible and shaky. House bit his lip, assuming this was about him and Cuddy until she handed him an envelope.

"Chase's test results are in."

* * *

A/N: Okay fine, so it wasn't uber long but its the best I can provide with my horrible, horrible computer and my horrible, horrible homework for now. 

Next Chapter: SOOOONNNGGGG CHAPPPTTTEEERRRR YAY! And 'Ouch' in all the physical ways. Fun, fun, fun, for everyone!


	7. dEaD!

**Review Replies!!:**

**Green Penguin:** Ooo you burned Cameron good. Good job! I approve lol. And yes, it does happen in real life. And yes, its very scary. But nothing we can do about it. Humans will be humans.

A/N: The song is _Dead _by _My Chemical Romance _. Yes, yes emo I know but its so damn fitting.

**Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton**

**Chapter Seven**

_And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life!_

House sat in his office, twirling his cane about and reading the little peice of paper that was Robert Chase's test results. He frowned, it was just as he had expected. Robert was HIV positive. Should he tell Robert now? No, Robbie was in too bad of a condition right now. House assumed he knew exactly why Robert and James had been admitted into the ER, both cut up with one in a bathrobe and the other nude. House could only presume that Robbie may pull off something drastic with one bit of trauma after another. However, House was bored and stalling his clinic duty. House decided he simply at least yell at _someone_ for all this. So he got up, and walked out the door.

_And if you get to Heaven,  
I'll be here waiting, babe,_

_  
_He walked down the hallway and made a turn into the room of Charles Chase.

"Hi. I'm Dr House. And _dear god_, I am trying _so_ hard not to break these machines and kill you right now. Maybe even give you a pummeling with this cane." He twirled the cane and smiled.

Charles looked up at him frightened. _'What in all the hells?' _

House shoved Robbie's test results in into Charles' face.

"Did you know you just gave your own little brother HIV? Now that wasn't very nice." House looked at him like a kindergarden teacher would to a student bully.

Charles looked shocked.

"I- I didn't know. If I knew I had HIV I would never have ---" He stammered out meekly.

"Raped him?"

"How did you know about that --?" Charles asked. He was simply going to say that he would never have shared so many drinks with Robbie.

"How did I know? Hmm, well I kind of got this little inkling when I watched a video tape last night of you pummeling your thing into his tuchas."

"Oh god." Charles gulped, "L-look man, James made me!"

"Oh, poor you. I could tell how horrified you were from that big orgasm you had. Well the good news is, theres a good chance you'll die here so best stop fighting for that worthless life of yours, because if you do live, you'll be in jail faster than you can count to three. I'll be damn sure of that."

House looked at him in disgust before lowering the morphine down to zero. Charles screamed in agony. The nurses from outside rushed in to see what was the matter, and House walked out the door grumbling.

* * *

_Did you get what you deserve?  
The end and if your life won't wait,  
Then your heart can't take this!_

House was walking up the hallway and as he he did, along the way he passed by Robbie's door. He stopped and looked in for a moment. Robert was unware House was watching him. He was just staring blankly ahead of him. House sighed. He really, really didn't want to do this. He watched Robert, wondering if he should get on with it now. He was about to take a step into the room, when a hand fell on his shoulder from behind.

House spun around, and his face met with a fist, and for a second time that week, House was sent flying to the floor. House looked up at his attacker, and saw that it was none other than Wilson.

"You have to be the biggest ass of all time." Wilson said to him slowly, as he tried to catch his breath. Then Wilson walked away hurridly, leaving House in disbelief.

_'Well it was bound to happen eventually.' _House thought to himself, reminding himself of all the time he had purposley irked his "best friend"

House got up and decided to go back to his office and wipe the blood off his nose. He'd deal with all this crap later. As he walked out to leave, he heard moaning. He turned around and walked over to what he identified as the source of the moaning and saw it was coming from Robert.

"Chase? Whats the matter?"

Robert did not awnser but moaned continously, and very quickly the moaning turned to sobbing. House wondered if he was really in pain, or just having some sort of emotional breakdown.

"Oh god, it hurts..." Robbie managed out weakly as he began fidgeting, as though fighting off something.

"What hurts? You have to tell me!" House said. He put his hand on Roberts forhead and quickly withdrew it, Robert was burning up.

"Fuck," House cursed. Robert began to nearly spaz, and his sobbing had developed into near screaming. Blood ran down Robbie's nose.

Cameron ran in the room.

"Oh my god, whats happening to him?" She asked, panicked. She grabbed Robbie by the shoulders and tried to hold him still enough to take a good look at him.

House shook his head.

"His kidneys are failing."

* * *

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say,  
I think they never liked you anyway.  
Oh Take,  
Me from the hospital bed!  
Wouldn't it be grand?  
It ain't exactly what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead?_

House grimaced. He stood in his office with a very stressed out Cameron, and a very deep in thought Foreman.

"How long can a person normally live with HIV?" House asked his ducklings.

"About 10 to 20 years." Cameron awnsered.

"IF caught early. Unfortunatley, we have such a thing as dormancy."

"Thats right, we tested him one day after he and James were brought in." Foreman said, realizing what House was getting at.

"Which means, unless he was raped recentley, he must've aquired the infection when he was a teenager. The symptoms were just dormant, but that dosen't mean the infection hasn't spread. Can the audience tell me what happens when HIV goes on untreated for that long?"

Cameron bit her lip before saying, "It develops into AIDS."

"And how long do people with AIDS live Cameron?"

"2 to 3 years."

"Bingo! Now add kidney faliure to our little formula!"

"He has a month to live tops." Foreman sighed.

"Oh god..." Cameron blinked back tears.

"Foreman, check the registrey of kidney donors. God forbid I should have to hire a new teachers pet."

_  
All Dead!

* * *

So tired and oh so squeamish,  
You never fell in love,  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life!_

Cameron sat by Robbie's bedside. She stroked at his hair gently, she watched him sleep. Why of all people did it have to be him? Why couldn't his brothers have just left him alone? Who cares if those bastards died? But why Robert Chase? What did he do to them, what did do to anyone to deserve this? Robbie is sweet hearted, kind, and always --- well usually, meant well. But so what? Everyone made their mistakes, everyone got selfish every once in a while. And now his life was about to end, so young.

_'Don't think like that.'_ She thought to herself, _'House will fight to save him.'_

And speaking of the devil, House walked in right then and there.

"Well thats intresting." He said, watching her stroking at Robbie.

"What?" She asked.

"A week ago, you told Chase --- what was that? Something along the lines of I don't want to be with you, I don't want to have sex with you, I don't want to have anything to do with you, besides at work. This sudden change of heart dosen't have anything to do with your fetish for dying men does it?"

Cameron glared at House, "Hes my friend."

"If the things you do with Chase in the janitors closet is what you do with friends, can we be friends too?"

"House --- please. Not right now."

House sighed. Even he knew he was crossing the line.

"We'll do everything we can to help him," House told her. "But don't get your hopes up, Chase has suffered alot of emotional trauma and not to mention hes unbelievebly sick. Even if we do save him, he won't be the same person anymore."

"Have you even told him about the HIV?"

"No. You do it."

Cameron looked shocked, "Why me?"

House sighed, "Its always better coming from a loved one."

"Hes just been lonely lately, hes been looking for love. I'm just happen to be right in front of him. He dosen't love me." She shook her head at House.

"Yes --- I do," Said Robert meekly. Cameron and House jumped and Robbie turned his head to give Cameron a weak smile.

"How long have you been awake?" Cameron asked softly.

"Long enough."

"So I take it you heard the news?" House asked him.

Robbie nodded slowly.

* * *

_And if you get to Heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this_

House's eyes wandered over the papers that were the documents of numbers dialed from Charles Chase's room.

_911_

House nodded. So it had been Charles who called the ambulance for James and Robbie. He had known what James was up to. Hmph, how about that? He might just have a slight drop of humanity in him after all.

Meanwhile, back in James' room, the familiar cold shiver had begun to creep its way into his heart. James shut his eyes as tight as he could. _Not again.._He told himself. His heart dropped as he felt a cold hand stroke at his cheek. He opened one eye and tried to see who it was.

"Robbie..." He spoke slowly.

"You are so heartless..." Robbie whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry okay! Just leave me alone!" James screamed at him.

"After what you've done to me ---- never." Robert almost smiled but James saw him stumble out of pain for a moment.

"Go --- away --- please."

"I've asked you that same question so many times. But you didn't listen did you? Why, James, why the fuck should I listen to you? Give me one good damn reason."

James searched, but he was truly at a loss for words. And at that moment, House walked in.

"Get him out of here..." James whispered again. House nearly stared in disbelief.

"Chase, what the hell do you think your doing here? I swear, if this sort of suicide attempt ---" House scolded Robert as he took Robbie by the shoulders and ushered him out. But Robbie didn't take his eyes of James until he was pushed completely out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Have you heard the news that you're dead  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh Take  
Me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand  
To take a pistol by the hand  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead_

After House literally strapped Robert down onto his hospital bed, (with no real resistance coming from Robert) House was ready to go down to lunch and have a moment of peace from watching these little kindergardners, when Foreman caught up with him.

"We found a donor for Chase."

"Great, set him up for surgery and leave me out of it." House nodded.

Foreman sighed and grabbed Houses arm, stopping them both. "I know you care about Chase just as much as the rest of us."

"Your right." House said, "Not at all."

"We do care ---" Foreman was about to go off when House interrupted him.

"You "care" because you feel like you have to after working with him so long! You "care" because its the human thing to do!"

"Cameron ---"

"Cameron cares because she has a thing for dying people, not to mention he probably ate her out so good, she feels like she owes him a favor. And you just like Chase as a drinking buddy."

Foreman was silent for a moment.

"I know you care." Foreman said. He was about to walk away when he heard some screaming, and a few nurses ran past him.

"Oh what now?" House asked, aggrevated to the fullest.

House and Foreman followed the nurses into Charles' room where they found a few nurses trying to grab from him the sharp incsion knife from him, with which he appeared to be trying to slit his own throat. He was screaming at them, screaming "JUST LET ME DO THIS!!" House and Foreman were about to tackle him to the ground, but it was too late. In one horrifying moment, with an incredible gathering of strength, they saw the knife slide right across Charles neck. House and Foreman stood there.

"Is he dead?" Foreman asked.

And then with a thump, Charles head fell off his neck and fell onto the floor.

"That awnser your question?" House asked, taking a deep breath.

* * *

_And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication  
In your heart, so long  
Cause now you've got  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Oh is that the most the both of you can give?_

It was operation day. Robbie found himself asleep on the operating table, and the surgeons were doing the usual procedure. Near the top of the operating room, where the glass windows were, House could be seen standing there, watching. House couldn't help but feel nervous for Chase.

As he stood there, leaning upon his cane, reassuring himself that Chase would be just fine, Wilson walked in. They exchanged glances and didn't say a word. Wilson simply joined House in his watching.

_  
One Two,  
One Two Three Four_

James cursed the hospital ceiling. He felt just fine, why was he still here? Charles was dead for god sake! He should be arranging funeral plans, calling relatives. _This is all fucking Robbie's fault. He drove Charles insane with his own guilt. He killed Charles. _Robert had killed his mother, made him hallucinate like mad, and now he killed his brother too.

James hissed and decided Robert must have his uppins. Charles must be avenged!

_  
LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!-  
Well come on,  
LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA L'OH LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!-_

The operation was almost through. The surgeons were about to close Robbie up. House let out a small sigh of relief, one that he only prayed Wilson didn't hear.

Wilson faced him, and House bit his lip. Wilson opened his mouth to say something but they interrupted when heard a muffled scream from the window.

"OH NOT AGAIN!" House yelled. He looked down at the window and he saw James Chase bursting into the room, brandishing a pair of scissors. The surgeons were trying to hold him back. House let out a grunt of annoyance before he and Wilson ran down the stairs, into the room. House ran over to James and punched him in the face. James tackled him down to the ground and raised the scissors at him, but House was quicker and bit into James's hand so hard, he bled.

"Agh!" James yelled, House kneed him in the stomach and got up off the floor, but this time James beat him to it and he pushed House aside, trying to drive the siccors throught each one of Robbie's exposed organs that he could get his dirty hands on. Wilson and House both grabbed James by the shoulders and pulled him away from the operating table but James, who was rather large and struggled enough to be able to tear up Robbies spleen, liver, and stomach.

"NO!" House screamed as he summoned all his strength to push James away began randomly punching and kicking at him. Meanwhile the other doctors and nurses tried desperatley to save Robbie.

* * *

_Oh Motherfucker  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why am I dead?_

House and Wilson were able to throw James out of the door and House managed to use his cane to strike a good blow at James' skull, almost hearing a small crack. House hoped he had a concussion.

"What was that for?"

"You just killed a man! Your own brother you moron!" House screamed at him.

"Oh, I didn't kill him, I killed the Robert that kept following me wherever I go! The Robert that I kept seeing! The one that just wouldn't leave me alone!"

"You were hallucinating! But trust me, you just killed the real guy!" Wilson screamed.

"No! This is a dream! This is all one big nightmare that we're all going to wake up from!"

"THIS IS REAL LIFE!!"

"No its no! Its a dream! Robert will live!"

And at that moment, Robert Chase woke up screaming in his hospital bed.

_  
Dead!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Interesting plot twist next chapter...Sorry if it seems like I ripped off that one episode of House. I didn't I swear! 3


	8. Couldnt Think Of A Title

**Review Replies!!!**

**Green Penguin:** Yea the whole last part was a hallucination, and yes poor Robbie! And thanks!

**A/N:** Sorry if the plot twist I _just might_ pull is horribly sick and twisted.

**Sheets Of Egyptian Cotton**

**Chapter Eight**

_-Flashback-_

_Robert was walked into his mother's bedroom. She was sitting before her dresser, in her usual white night gown, where she was removing her false - jeweled necklace. Robert's mother had always been beautiful. She never needed any make up or enhancement, she just had that natural beauty, that beauty that could only be gifted to you by the Lord Jesus himself. Sadly, that beauty had become recentley faded by the quarrels and squabbles her and her husband had been experiencing lately. She looked at Robert's clearly bothered face._

_"Whats wrong Robbie?" She asked him, offering him a small smile._

_"J-James won't leave me alone," Robert quivered out, "He -- He won't stop hitting me."_

_"Hitting you?" She looked at him strangley, "Why did he hit you? Where did he hit you?"_

_Robert bit his lip. He wasn't sure how to explain it. But slowly, akwardly, and horrified, Robert managed to stammer out staments of how James cut him and beat him, bruised him and stripped him. She looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't want to believe him, but Robbie had always been an honest one. And the tears in her eyes couldn't have just come from no where._

_"I - I'll talk to your father." She told him and pulled him into a small embrace._

_Two days later..._

_Robert heard the horrid yelling again. He sat in his bedroom, trying to read, but to no avail. Rowan and Kim Chase just kept going at it, shrieking at each other like banshees._

_"Your son is insane!" Rowan barked._

_"He is as much your son as he is mine! And he isn't insane, theres something mentally wrong about both James and Charles and you know it! I beg you, just get them therapy, something!" Kim would retort._

_"James nor Charles would never---"_

_"But they did! I saw the blood! I saw the cuts!"_

_"He's been inflicting himself, hes the one that needs the therapy!"_

_"Maybe you need the therapy Rowan, for your denial at the issues your son is going through!"_

_Rowan sighed, defeated._

_"This isn't working out."_

_"So then leave!" She shreiked at him._

_Rowan shook his head at her, and then left to go smoke his last pack of cigarettes._

_The next morning, Robert looked out the window. He saw his fathers car start, Rowan Chase at the drivers seat, Charles and James at the back seat. And the car backed up and drove away never to be seen for years.._

_-End Flashback-_

Foreman walked in to go check on Robbie.

Robert didn't even look at him as he walked in. Robert felt dizzy, and his head was throbbing. White rooms are not good to be in when your head was having issues. The brightness of the lights around him were striking at his eyes like near by lightning. A dark shadow passed over him.

"Chase, how are you feeling?" Foreman asked him as he changed the urinal tub.

"The lights --- theyre hurting me."

Foreman sighed and shut the blinds.

"I'm here to ask you something." Foreman said, leaning on Robert's bedside. "We know about what Charles and James did to you. It was sick and cruel. And we assume you got the HIV from them. If you did, House thinks its probably already developed into AIDS. But we need to know, have you had sex with anyone recentley? I won't tell anyone, but if you have then theres still a chance of you living for more that just a year with the proper medications and therapy. So, have you?"

Robert stayed silent for a while, then he slowly managed to make out the word "no."

Foreman perked up as Robert opened his mouth. He could've sworn he had spotted something. Foreman took out a small light and grabbed Roberts chin, pulling it down slowly and looking at the tounge.

Little white blemishes were all over the inside of his mouth.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure the HIV has progressed into AIDS. He hasn't slept with anyone recentley." Foreman informed House and Cameron. "I started him on the triple therapy. His transplant is tommorow. After that and week of recovery, theres nothing else we can do."

House nodded and sighed. "You say he hasn't slept with anyone lately?"

"Nope."

"Hes lying."

"How do you know?" Cameron asked him.

"Lets take a field trip to Robert Chase's house shall we?" He sipped at his coffee and put it down onto the sink, nudging for his co - workers to follow him.

* * *

Bursting through the door of Robbies room, House, Cameron, and Foreman split up through drawers, closets, and anything they could get their hands on. Cameron went to Chase's bedroom.

She opened up the drawers. Her eye caught a black book tuckered in with all Robbies night shirts. She took it out and opened it up. It at first appeared to be a journal, but taking a closer look at the writings, she saw it was a book of poems. She smiled, Robert did strike her as the poetic type. She sat down on the edge of his bed and read.

_Passion is the fire that ignites my love, _

_As is the succulent taste of thine lips, _

_And the expensive silk that is your skin, _

_Which enwraps around the soul; the life, _

_The beauty that hath no equal. _

_Sweet angel whose heavenly hands caress me, _

_And whose magic entrances my mortal soul, _

_Whose voice is the ballad that play in my heart, _

_And whose eyes be the spheres that lighten the world_.

She smiled. Sweet, romantic, almost naive Robert. Her adoring thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the smell of rotten body fluids. She sniffed around for the source. It was coming from underneath the blankets. She lifted the blanket up and gasped as she saw dried vomit and dried blood all over the matress. She felt a strong shudder. Almost as strong of a shudder as House felt while he was limping on down the hallway, and saw the spot where Robert and Chase did their whole slice each other routine. Dried blood was everywhere on the marron carpet. He limped into the bathroom, a fairly nice, well kempt bathroom. He spotted something in the trashcan.

"Got nothing House." Foreman said walking up to him, "How bout ----"

House turned around and showed him the torn condom he had found.

* * *

"Maybe his brother used it when he was-- you know." Cameron shifted uncomforably in her seat as she thought about it.

"Right --- he used a condom while raping his brother so he could protect a man from getting pregnant, because rapists think of their victims first." House rolled his eyes.

"Chase used them on you didn't he?" Foreman turned to Cameron.

Cameron blushed, "Well yea but they never tore and ---"

"-- AND Chase and Cameron stopped sleeping a month ago. Unless Chase is some sort of obsessed freak that keeps month old used condoms, this ones gotta be recent."

"Chase fell in a puddle of James blood he was raped by James and Charles both AND Charles tested positive for HIV. Even if he did sleep with someone else, he more than likely got it from his brothers."

"The condom was ripped, so there is just as equal of a chance --"

"Face it House, Chase is dying and we can't do anything about it." Foreman spoke up.

Cameron inhaled deeply, "Maybe House is right --- its a one in ten chance but if he recentley did develop HIV, we can still save him for at least ten - twenty years, I think thats worth investigating."

"We have no way of finding out!" Foreman yelled out, frustrated, "Chase is a good looking guy, plus that damned accent of his, he probably gets a hundered girls attracted to him!"

House nearly jumped. He looked through the glass window at an upset looking Cuddy who was walking down the hallway, returning to work for the first time in a day.

"House?"

"Foremans right. So lets start with the ones we know."

* * *


	9. Poor Cameron

**Review Replies!!!**

**Green Penguin:** He may have and he may have not...

**Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton**

**Chapter Nine**

It was an hour after Robert's surgery. Robbie lay on his bed, still asleep. He did not feel Allison Cameron staring blankly at him as she sat on the edge of his bed. She wondered for a moment as to why she was there, wondering what brought her to be so caring towards a boy she was rather irritated with only a while back. Was House right? She wondered, did she only want Robert now because of how broken he was? She gentley stroked at his hand, entwining her fingers between his. What was she to do now?

A sudden and soft "Hey" woke her out of her thoughts. Robbie was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Cameron said, trying to sound and look as cheerful as she could.

"As good as you can feel after an operation."

Cameron nodded and shoved a thermometor into Robert's mouth. Temprature was normal. She smiled at him.

"Well everything seems good so far..."

He looked up at her, exchanging her smile, while she looked down at him with the expression of someone bursting to speak, yet trying to hold their tounge.

"Chase, you can trust me." She finally spoke sighing and placing her hand gentley on his own. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Chase took her hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. And in the meekest voice, he said, "Telling you things hasn't worked out too great for me so far, so why bother now?"

* * *

House walked down the hallway, holding a small bit of the special paper needed for an HIV test. He waltzed into Cuddy's office, not before gulping down a few pills of vicodin.

"What is it?" She looked up from her paper work.

"You and Wilson havent been hanging out much lately."

"Yeah, I wonder why." Cuddy said in a softer tone than she usually carried with her.

"Oh c'mon, you know you liked it."

Cuddy sent House that "dont go there" glare. House rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I messed things up."

It was then that Cuddy looked surprised, an apology coming from the likes of Gregory House were rather seldom. Seldom enough where if House were to utter such words, he must mean it. House walked closer to Cuddy and put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it. Squeezed it hard enough so that Cuddy could have sworn she felt a small sting.

"I'm sorry too." She gave him a small and a nod, and a thudding on the door indicated that one of the nurses wanted her attention. Gladly, she used this as an excuse to usher House away. Not like it mattered, House had just what he needed.

House took deep breaths walking down the hallway to the lab. While he was highly unsure that Chase had actually slept with Cuddy, a woman twice his age, the disgnositian part of him and years of figuring out these situations told him that it was rather likely, and even if not, it was always best to be sure. Shuddering at the possibilty of him being right, he entered the lab.

* * *

Robert lay in his bed awake and quiet frankley, bored. He did not feel all that sick, and he had recovered from the operation. It was his own professional opinion, therefore that he was well enough to go have a small walk. He wouldn't go anywhere where he knew doctors often crowded around. Getting up slowly, he climbed out of bed, feeling his knees buckle once he tried to stand. It wasn't easy, Robert was also very deluded for the moment, while he felt he was in well enough control, he could not help but be nervous at how fuzzy things felt. As he strained his first steps in quite a while, he wondered where he would go. He decided he would cross that bridge when he got to it and began walking in an almost zombie like state.

From a far distance, Robbie really did look like a zombie. Pale and slightly disfigured, stumbling about clumsily in a hospital robe, eyes only half open, seeming distant and dazed.

While it Robert's point of view, it looked as though people around him were just random blazes of color flying past him. Sounds were muffled, and whenever he would bump into a shoulder or a side, he did not feel it. It was almost like he was literally falling into the realms of slumber, falling into a very colorful dream.

His eyes tried to focus and he had to squint to see anything past blurs. He saw a crowd. He judgement advised him not to go near it but he went against that and entered into it. Everyone was staring at three people walking rather quickly down the lobby. The middle one had his head bowed down while the other two seemed to be holding his hands behind his arms. As they passed Robert, two silver rings binding the middle man's hands behind him glinted at Robbie's vision. Robert tried to focus on the man.

_James?_

He only slightly felt two hands clamp behind him. He heard murrmuring.

"Chase --- youre alright --- lets go back."

* * *

Robert felt himself wake up in the same bed for what felt like the hundreth time. But this time, it wasn't Cameron sitting at his bed side.

"Steve Irwin awakens." Said the familiar gruffy voice.

"House." Although Robert still felt funny, he could regonize House's voice anywhere, anytime.

"Chase. Its time for some of that patient to doctor talk you love so much."

"What do you want to know?" Robert asked. He knew the only time House would interact with a patient is when he needed to pull the truth out of someone he believed was lying. Robert assumed he was no different.

"Out of all my three ducklings, you've worked for me the longest. We know each other fairly well, and I think by now you know how well I can keep a secret. I mean why does it matter to you? No one likes you enough to care." House scoffed.

Robert pulled a weak smile "Yea, and people just love you."

"Fine, we'll get down the bottom line," House glowered, "Tell the truth or die."

Robert just stared up at House with a blank expression on his face. House felt a bit of frustration rise through him. When it all came down to it, he did rather want Robert to live. But if it wasn't what Robert wanted, then it was a lost battle.

"What does it matter ---" Robert began to utter.

"It matters because we could be giving you the wrong medicine!" House shouted, "It matters because if you slept with someone recently who was infected than we can still cure you!"

"I never ---"

"You slept with Cuddy just admit it!" House nearly shrieked at Robbie.

Robert face was plastered with a stunned look. For a moment they were both speechless. Eventually Robert's stunned expression truned into one of a grinning stunned expression and out of nowhere, Robert began to laugh.

"Are you serious?" He said between a seiries of laughs and coughs. "You are insane!"

"Would you just admit ---"

"No! This is ridiculous! You --- you care about me dont you?" Robert continued his random laughter, but to House's dismay, the coughs were getting frequent. "You know I'm dying, and you just can't accept it so typical you goes out and finds some absolutely insane conclusion ---"

"You don't even care do you?" House said slow realization. "You don't even care youre about to die --"

Robert, who had finally stopped laughing did not awnser, but began to cough uncontrollably. In between the coughs, House could have sworn he had seen him shake his head.

And eventually as the coughing continued, House saw globs of blood dropping out of Robbie's mouth. Cameron rushed in.

"Whats happening?" Cameron said panicked, grabbing Robert's face into her hands.

House looked foward in agitation and slight disgust.

"What do you mean whats happening? He's dying!"

* * *

Nighttime had fallen. House was sitting in his office, almost ready to leave, but he could not really bring himself to rise from his chair. He was tossing about his red and grey ball, reminising on the events of the day.

Robert didn't care.

He really just didn't.

House found himself frustrated and angered at this idea, wishing this whole nightmare would vanish.

He remembered almost smiling at James Chase as he watched him being ushered away by those police this afternoon, flashing him an evil grin. Bastard.

"Hey." Cameron walked into the office. House wondered what she was doing here, she was scheduled off duty hours ago.

"Hey." House nodded. He took a good look at Cameron. She looked horribly disheveled, her eyes looked as though they were screaming for sleep.

"Chase is positive for Pneumonia."

"Jolly, just another sign to me being wrong about the stage of his HIV." House sighed.

Cameron collapsed on one of the chairs by House's desk, and House could see a twinkle of a little tear drop fall from her eye. She tried to hid it.

"What are we going to do?" She said softly, "What we can't do anything to help him."

House tightened his lips, "Then we have a new job opening."

Cameron looked at House in sheer disgust, "You know what I mean ---- you don't care at all do you?"

House looked at her, her tears had become more and more gradual. He tightened his fist and squeezed the ball harder.

"No." He said.

She nodded and smiled in a sort of disbelieving way, "Years of working with him, and you don't care at all."

"You think he'd care if I were in the same position?" House said, his voice becoming more intense.

"Yes!" Cameron yelled. "The first thing he did when you FAKED brain cancer just to get high, he at least let you know he felt sorry, even it was just one hug! You are the closest thing to a father he has! Stop trying to push people away and just admit you HAVE people that care about you should care about just the same!"

House rolled his eyes, "Oh cut the soap opera crap, Cameron! Hes dying! If we can't do anything about it, then we cant do anything! HE DOSENT EVEN WANT TO LIVE! Why should I be a wreck like you and Foreman and everyone else? Hes a patient! Just like the hundereds of people here! Hes no different than any of them!"

"Hes your friend!" Cameron screamed.

"Really? Are we all best friends Cameron?" House emphazied in a mocking voice, "Are we all best friends to the end? We work together, thats it! Stop trying to look for some big sentimental meaning behind that, because there is none! Tell me Cameron, are you and I best friends? Do we care about each other? Do you care about me??"

"What the hell do you think??" Cameron snapped. "I cared about you as more than ---"

"Oh shut up would you." House sighed, he gathered up his briefcase and stood up, grabbed his cane and headed for the door. But first he turned to Cameron. "You dated me to get your job back, you kissed me to get a sample. You never really ---"

"Loved you?" Cameron arched and eyebrow and stood up, walked over to House till they were so close, there was nearly no body space left between them. She slowly lifted her head and let her tender lips caress his. House stood there in shock first, his eyes open, slowly he began to close them but as he did, she parted lips with him and slapped him across the face.

"Youre right. I don't."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Last one! 


	10. I lied!

**Review Replies!!**

**Quack675:** Ummm I have something up my sleeve. lol You'll find out stuff in this chapter --- maybe!! PS. UPDATE YOUR STORY! haha.

**Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton**

**Chapter Ten**

House slumbered peacefully in his bedroom, the blue bedsheet covers wrapped around him as tightly as a mother's arms around a sick child. Finally some rest, was what House's subconcious thought to himself. It had been too long of a week, and House needed some beauty sleep. Ecspecially if that red slap mark on his face was ever going to heal. Yes, he was going to have a peaceful sleep indeed. Perhaps even dream about something pleasant.

_It was an hour before Rowan Chase's flight. Rowan, who found himself sighing repeatedly, took a look around. This crowded airport room was the last Rowan would ever see of America. Of the place were his son's had created their lives. Pulling his coat closer to protect himself from the cold, he tried to hurry along as fast as you could in a New Jersey airport. Something trampled over the toes of his left foot. He winced and tried to catch a glimpse of the rude fellow who didn't even seem to say excuse me. He looked and saw Gregory House beside him in a trenchcoat and a beanie. Looking down, he saw that it was indeed House's cane pressured his foot._

_"Dr. House.," Rowan nodded at him, straightening himself. Despite the messes and confrontations Rowan Chase faced in life, he always kept a professional demeener. House noticed this trait right away, and it reminded House of himself. House hated anything that reminded him of himself. "What might you be doing here?" Rowan asked._

_"I might ask you the same thing.," House shot back at him. Rowan raised an eyebrow. "You told Dr. Chase that you couldn't stop by for a drink because your flight was leaving in an hour. You told him that at 7 o' Clock PM. And now would be," House took a moment to look at his watch, "9 o' Clock. "_

_"There was a delay.," Rowan assured him._

_"No there wasn't.," House smirked and spoke in that tone he always flaunted whenever he felt showing off the fact that he could see right through people. "I checked."_

_Rowan sighed and caught eye to eye with House, "You can never just let a liar have his lie, can you Dr. House?"_

_"Now what fun would that be?," House scoffed. _

_"None at all aparrantly.," Rowan gave House a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me Dr. House, I have a plane to board." _

_Rowan checked his watch and motioned his hand forward, "Come Frank!," Rowan beckoned. And what looked like a giant man in a bunny rabbit suit hopped foward and followed Rowan into the crowd until House could no longer see him._

"What the hell?," House muttered in his sleep. His eyes shot open, and he checked the clock beside him. 2:39 pm. He sighed, rolled over in his navy blue sheets and tried to catch more sleep, but a random pounding on the door prohibited him from doing so. He grunted and struggled to ignore it but the pounding just got harder and louder. And so House, assuming that it was something urgent, got up (rather begrudgingly) and limped over to the front doorway. His leg pain was killing him beyond disbelief.

He opened the door.

It was Wilson. From the moist look of Wilson's hair, House could see it had been raining and that Wilsom had stood there for quite sometime. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry I punched you in the face.," Wilson said, deciding to get the whole routine over with.

"I'm sorry Cuddy puts out.," House countered.

"Shes not --," Wilson stopped what he was saying, took a deep breath, and said, "So are you going to let me in or what?"

House looked like he was thinking intensley for a moment, "No." He nodded at Wilson. "You know the reason," House shook a finger at Wilson's face, "Women keep screwing you over is probably because of how horribly well adjusted you are."

"I'm well adjusted because I care ---?"

"Mr. needs to do everything by moral standards." House leaned on his doorway, trying to release some pain from his leg, "Look at you! Youre standing out on the freezing cold, its raining, and you're doing it to apologize to me! You always have to be the righter of wrongs, I mean god forbid you would ever do anything immoral or risky! Do something right and for once do something wrong!"

And, with relief of ending this rude midnight interruption, House slammed the door in Wilson's face.

* * *

Robert tried to roll over on his bed, but was stopped by the new, extra tight restraints House and Foreman had tied him up with. He hated this. He just wanted to go, to either get out of here and continue or die right then and there. But for right now, he knew he was stuck in between and he hated it. He hated the eerie silence that attacked at his yearning ears, that slow settling of impending doom. Despite the air conditioning, he felt unbelievebly hot and suffocated. His breath became short and shallow, and vision was beginning to blur again.

How did it get like this?

He was dying. He was dying and he was stuck in probably the last place he wanted to die in. He, for a moment, felt like this was his fathers fault. He was stuck in the place his father wanted him to be in, if it hadn't been for Rowan maybe he'd be dying somewhere more pleasant.

He imagined, for a moment, dying in a bed in his room in Austrlia. Sunlight beaming pleasantly into the room from a window by the dresser. Birds could be heard outside, chirping. He was enrawped in his favorite bedsheets, staring at the bowl of soup on his bedside table. He had already eaten the soup, it was cooked by someone. Someone he loved. Someone like Allison Cameron who he was happily engaged to. He inhaled. The smell of the soup was mixed with the smell of the fresh, clean, natural air outside. He hugged his sheets tightly. He wasn't in these horrible hospital robes, he was in his favorite sweatshirt and his most comfortable sweatpants. He inhaled again. He smelled something different this time. Something more pleasant than all great smells combined.

Allison came in the room. She was still wearing her night gown from last night. From the doorway she smiled pleasantley at him.

"Hey sweetie," She said in a soft voice as she approached him and sat by his side, "How do you feel?" Her hand gently swiped over his forehead.

"Great," He smiled back at her and she giggled and got under the sheets with him. She just lay there with him, caressing his face while he twirled her hair in his fingers in return. My god she smelled so beautiful. He almost cried at how happy he was, dying or not.

And what a beautiful fantasy this was. Robert did not want to let it go. He just lay there, in his restraints, pinned to an uncomfortable bed, needles all over him, but not alone. Cameron stood by his bed, close to tears herself, as she saw tears falling from Robert's own eyes.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. His hand did the same, only feeling it as another part of his fantasy.

"Hes miserable here."

Cameron spun around. Foreman had walked in, looking grim.

"Hes going to get better.," Cameron reassured Foreman. Foreman looked at the mislead determination in her eyes.

"We -- we can't do anything about it anymore," Foreman shook his head at her, "Hes too sick, maybe if we had caught it earlier he could have lived for years more but its too late. Everythings starting to hit him all at once. With that much damage to his kidneys, not to mention a destroyed immune system, and PCP?! Come on Cameron, you know this as much as I do. We've been trying more than we know we should because its Chase. But when you think of him as just another patient ---"

"Hes not just another patient!", Cameron screamed at him rather loudly. "Hes not -- " And for yet another time that week, sobs eminated from her. She tried to supress them, and ran past Foreman, out of the room.

* * *

Robert's next vistor was House. House stood at his bed, completely unsure of what he was doing there. House just stared down at Robert's blank face. It was rather akward, House just wished Robert would at least speak. Acknowledge him with a "hey" or anything. But Robert just lay there, silent and looking almost --- dead. House wouldn't have been able to tell if it hadn't been for the monitors.

House walked around his bed, and slowly began releasing the restrains. Once they were all gone, House lifted his cane, and nudged Robert's arm gently with it.

"What?" Robert muttered weakly.

"Youre dying." House said quietly.

"I know." Robert muttered in response.

"Get up.," Said House keeping his horribly grim tone.

"Why?"

House sighed.

"I'm going to hug you."

"_What?_"

"Just do it."

Robert looked up at him strangely, but with no further questions, Robert got up, and stood up in front of House. House bit his lip, inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around Robert, first very gently, but eventually House succumbed to giving Robert a tighter hug. And, when Robert realzed that this wasnt some trick to inject him or withdraw anything from him, Robert hugged House back.

Of course at that very moment, Cameron walked in and stopped in her tracks immedeatley at the scene. House and Robert instantly seperated.

Cameron looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Oh," She said. "I didnt mean to interupt --- I --- umm." She stuttered out.

House pointed at Robert., "He started it."

* * *

Foreman changed Robert's urine tub. Foreman found it horribly depressing being in this room, seeing his once lively, almost goofy ex co worker looking so dead and cold. Although Foreman never really had much of a connection with Robert, Foreman knew he was technically a good guy. He actually saw Robbie as more of a lost child, looking for something to believe in. Foreman understood that Robert never had anything to aspire to, and so he understood why Robbie looked to House.

In Robert's eyes, Foreman assumed, House was an idol because he was such a brilliant diagnostian. Always solving cases, always seeing through people's lies. But also, Foreman had noticed, Robert probably looked to House mostly because House just never seemed to care. And all Robert wanted to be was someone who was numb enough to human emotions to not be dissapointed anymore. Foreman knew Robert was tired of such constant letdowns.

Foreman stared on and sighed at Robert.

It was never too difficult to figure Robert Chase out. Never difficult at all.

* * *

House sat in his office. On his desk was an envelope. It was addressed to Lisa Cuddy, of course House had grabbed it before Cuddy could do so. He felt rather sick and relieved at the same time. He knew what was going to happen once he opened that envelope. He knew that he was going to read it positive, prove Robert got HIV from Cuddy, be able to save Robert, and at the same time destroy Cuddy's entire reputation.

And Wilson will be sickened, and Cuddy will be angry, and Robert will be -- happy? And House, he will be rather --- sickened. He had been irked enough about Wilson and Cuddy but now Robert and Cuddy?

House shuddered. But he knew Cameron and Foreman would be back from clinic duty soon, and so, taking as deep a breath as he could, House opened the envelope.

**A/N:** Okay so I lied about the whole last chapter thing.


	11. Raindrops Keep Falling On My Dead Head

**Review Replies!!**

**Quack675:** Yes, yes, we all hate those cliffhangers. Love Silenced btw.

**Mo: **Thanks!

**Lannaktty: **Hell yea mutant rodents are real. Theres one living under my bed right now.

**Sheets Of Blood Stained Cotton**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin' seems to fit  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

James Chase sat discontented and irritated on the night of April 13, 2007. He sat there like any other prisoner in his cell on that night, his eyes switching side by side looking left and right. Most would tell old James that he was going crazy and that there was no one there, but James knew better.

He knew old Robbie had not left his side for a moment, he knew Robert was still there somewhere. Lurking in every dark corner. He heard Robbie's voice. He saw him there, and James knew he wasn't insane. Everyone else was. Not him.

And with that thought, James heard another voice tickling at his ear, but it was not Roberts. He looked beside him and saw Charles.

"Charles!," James said with glee and happiness, "Youre alive! I thought you were dead, they told me --- "

"Oh James, I'm just alive as you yourself." Charles placed a hand on James' shoulder. James began to shake, tears fell down his eyes.

"But I'm not!" James cried, "I'm not alive!! I'M DEAD AND ROBBIE KILLED ME!! HE KILLED US BOTH!!"

"Well what do you think I meant?," Charles said softly as he watched his brother stand up and bang the nearest wall with his fists.

James sobbed in his state of horror, "God I hate him!"

James began to pound his head on the wall, over and over. He had lost sense of the pain, in a way he just wanted to wake up. He just wanted to wake up from this god forsaken nightmare that his own flesh and blood had put him in. Speaking of blood, a good amount had already poured out of his now cracked skull.

James Chase did not nessicarilly care about the fact that he was becoming dizzy, and vision was becoming blurred. He simply just kept banging his head against the wall. And more blood, and more blood, and yet more blood poured out...

And that night, as other prisoners watched James Chase being carried away in his body bag, rumors and whispers started. After all, you don't have much else to do in jail besides gamble, bet, and gossip on and about your fellow jailmates. Like high school.

Some say it was a suicide attempt, others say he had finally gone crazy and was trying to achieve something with this head banging routine. Most people go with the "crazy" theory, as many who passed by his cell that night could have sworn they heard James talking to some sort of imaginary friend he called Charles.

* * *

_So I just did me some talkin' to the sun  
And I said I didn't like the way he got things done  
Sleepin' on the job  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

Robert Chase meanwhile, who was apparentley absolutely restless, had managed to tear through his body restraints. He knew this from years of expreience of keeping patients from getting out of their own body restraints. He got up out of his bed and prepared for yet another of his mischievious strolls through the hospital, praying House wasn't around.

He knew where he was going this time. He walked down the hallway, and up the spiral steps, deciding to avoid the elevators and the doctors in them. His feet were weak, and he could not help but stumble every five steps or so. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the roof of the hospital, and he squinted at the change from the artificial lights to the lights of the rising sun. Carefully he stepped closer to the edge of the roof. He looked down below at the parking lot. The people below him looked like ants. Small and bustling about, just waiting for their demise.

If there is one thing Robert Chase had learned from this experience, its that doom changes the way you look at life. Robert Chase now saw life as a plan. Life was a plan, and its always some other bastard planning it out for you. He sighed, hating himself for just being part of Rowan Chase's plan.

Robert felt a raindrop fall to the tip of his nose. He looked to the sky, at the now clouding sunrise. A new day was dawning.

Looking back down at the parking lot, he could have sworn he saw Allison Cameron walking across the parking lot. Good Lord, how he loved her. He saw, squinting his eyes, that she was smiling. He didn't know about what, but he didn't care. He loved her smile, and so, he smiled with her. He watched her until she entered the building, then his smile faded.

* * *

_But there's one thing I know  
The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me  
It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me_

It was April 14, 2007. Heavy April showers sprinkled over New Jersey, and you could hear a storm rolling in. Eric Foreman was careful as he drove into the hospital parking lot. It was difficult as he had been distracted very easily lately, he wasn't quiet sure why. He passed his own parking space, falling yet again into a state of distraction. Though his distractions varied to different things, work, life, often his parents, today it was about none other than Robert Chase. Foreman felt as though there was something just not right in the air this very morning, and it had a strong deal to do with Robert Chase. Foreman was more or less wondering why he cared. But there was just this feeling in his heart, he had a feeling he _just _couldn't shake. Foreman made a mental note to drop by and see Robert today. It was then, after that thought, that Foreman realized he had been circling the parking lot for sometime, sighed at himself, and made a turn.

And all of a sudden, a _thud _was heard, and a --- person shaped object seemed to hit the front of his car.

"Shit!," Foreman exclaimed as he slammed on the brakes. Feeling a rush of panic, Foreman jumped out of the car, while many people nearby gathered to go take a glance at the scene.

On the concrete ground lay a face down, sprawled and mangled figure with striking golden hair in a hospital robe. Foreman had a hunch as to who it was, but didn't dare turn the body over to see its face.

It was almost funny, how Robert Chase died so close to a hospital, but could not be saved. But in point, besides getting hit by a car, jumping off a six story roof was impact enough to guarantee no survival.

* * *

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Cryin's not for me  
'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm free  
Nothin's worryin' me_

Allison Cameron walked into House's office. She smiled at him. He almost smiled back. He had called her about the test results. He handed her the sheet.

She read it.

"Positive." She smiled.

"Such a shame." House said, "I intervewed alot of good applicants. How bout fire Chase anyway and get that female applicant that can fit her whole fist into her mouth?"

Cameron laughed, "Sorry House, it looks youre stuck with Chase for another decade or so."

House rolled his eyes, "Whoopee." But in his heart, he was taking a hundered sighs of relief, just as Cameron was. House looked up and saw most the people in the hallway walking out to the lobby.

"Whats going on?" Cameron wondered out loud.

Cuddy opened House's office door. She took a breath.

"I think you guys better come out side and see this."

* * *

_It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me..._

It was one week later.

House was just coming back home from the funeral looking blank and unfazed. He tried to think of anything that might distract him from the choking lump in his throat.

He had not seen Wilson around much lately, perhaps because Gregory House had been in search for a new member for his team. It was something he had to do, cases had been coming in like hailstones in worst storm ever. Ecspecially with Cameron crying all over the place, and Foreman being distracted by his guilty conciouse of hitting Robbie, House could really use the assistance.

He was going to turn the key and open the door, but rather suspiciously he saw that the door was already open. He went inside, and saw Wilson sitting on his couch. He smelled an odor in the air.

House looked at him strangely.

"_Are you smoking weed_?"

Wilson looked up at him, and lifted the joint up to House as if in offering. House stared at him for a moment, began to laugh, sat down on the couch, and took the joint from Wilson.

"Hows work been treatin ya?" Wilson asked House.

House shook his head.

"The usual, Jimmy, the usual."

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Cryin's not for me  
'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm free  
Nothin's worryin' me_

* * *

**A/N: Erm it took me a long while to decide wether this is how I should truly end the story, which is why it took me so long to update. Unfortunatley, I could see this ending no other way. I appreciate that people were actually still reading what they probably hoped to have some happy, meaningful ending. Well, sorry. Yeah.**

* * *


End file.
